Waktu
by blackpapillon
Summary: AU Musim dingin datang lagi-dan lagi-lagi membawa kepingan kenangan yang tersisa. /SPIDERWEB's extra story/


**Title **Waktu

**Author **Blackpapillon

**Fandom **Naruto

**Characters **Haruno Sakura; Uchiha Sasuke (Silakan tebaktebak settingnya. Haha.)

**Rating **T untuk penggunaan bahasa.

**Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**AN **Sebuah kisah pendek tidak penting, yang juga dapat dianggap sebagai penutup rangkaian kisah dari SPIDERWEB. Warning: OOCness + gombal + diksi menyebalkan dan. Ah, maaf AN lebih panjang dari ficnya, ada penjelasan sedikit tentang SPIDERWEB.

* * *

**Waktu**

—_namun tak akan pernah mati.

* * *

  
_

-

Salju turun lagi.

Wanita itu bangkit dari kursi yang tadi didudukinya, perlahan merapatkan jaketnya sambil berjalan ke arah jendela. Ah, ia tertegun melihat pemandangan yang terlihat dari balik jendela kamarnya yang besar. Bingkai kayu cokelat itu tampak memucat karena ditutupi salju. Sudah sejak lama pepohonan meranggas menyisakan batang-batang berwarna tua yang lembab. Jemarinya menyentuh kaca jendela bening yang basah karena cuaca. Ia mendesah.

Tahun-tahun lagi telah berlalu. Musim satang silih berganti, membawa kota ke dalam berbagai suasana. Seiring dengan berlalunya angin, di setiap triwulan aroma yang muncul dalam udara hari terasa berbeda dari waktu ke waktu. Harum bunga di awal musim semi, harum matahari di dalam eksotika musim panas, angin kencang yang membawa gugurnya daun di musim gugur; dan kini semilir angin perlahan membawa suhu udara yang lebih rendah. Musim dingin telah tiba. Lagi.

Musim dingin. Meskipun cuaca dingin dan kadang badai menghadang tanpa ampun, bagi kebanyakan orang musim dingin adalah musim yang membawa kehangatan. Di musim ini, angin kencang membawa manusia untuk memilih masuk ke dalam rumah; berkumpul dengan keluarga dan berbincang ketimbang melakukan aktivitas harian yang biasanya kaku. Angin yang membuat kaki gemetaran itu kadang lewat ke rumah-rumah, lalu berhembus lagi, menebarkan aroma _apple crisp _hangat dan _honey-glazed mix fruit pie _buatan rumah kemana-mana.

Musim dingin adalah musim di penghujung tahun. Dimana liburan akhir tahun tiba. Thanksgiving, Natal—semua orang pulang ke kampung halaman, berkumpul dengan keluarga masing-masing, menimbulkan kehangatan tersendiri. Dan biarpun Jepang merayakan Natal sebagai perayaan biasa ketimbang sebuah perayaan agama—namun toh setiap tahun Natal selalu menjadi momen yang pas untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga—dan kekasih.

Dan kali ini juga seperti tahun-tahun kemarin, menjelang natal, salju turun dengan intensitas tinggi setiap harinya, menimbun kota dalam selimut putih besar. Seperti tahun kemarin, orang-orang berpayung menembus hujan salju, dengan mantel tebal, mencoba mengusir rasa dingin. Lampu-lampu lebih cepat dinyalakan, membuat kota bagai arena karnaval dengan titik-titik cahaya memanjang di setiap ruas jalan. Orang-orang berjalan beriringan, saling merapat.

Musim dingin adalah memori.

**...**

Betapa waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat.

Potongan ingatan yang hampir terlupakan. Sungguh sial bahwa manusia diciptakan dengan ingatan tak terduga. Kadang hal itu menguntungkan tapi juga sekaligus menyebalkan. Terutama bila hal yang kita ingin ingat malah terlupa, atau kebalikannya; yang ingin kita lupakan, dan kita kubur dalam-dalam, tiba-tiba bangkit dengan kekuatan besar sehingga mengganggu ingatan kita kembali.

Masa-masa yang bodoh. Adalah hari dimana nafsu lebih berkuasa dibanding cinta; apapun sudah tak terasa lagi. Jemarinya bergerak menghitung kepingan-kepingan kenangan yang mendadak mengumpul menjadi satu di dalam kepala. Bahwa dia rindu, bahwa dia begitu cinta, bahwa dia menyesal. Namun tubuhnya menolak untuk mematuhinya, karena rasa ingin memiliki jauh lebih kuat dibanding ketakutan pada dosa yang membayang. Betapa rakusnya manusia, ia berpikir seraya menatap gerombolan manusia yang lalu-lalang di jalan.

Sudah takdir bila manusia selalu menginginkan apa yang tidak boleh dimilikinya. Hanya saja, ada manusia yang dapat menahan akal untuk tetap berada di tempat mereka semula, ada pula yang memilih melanggar dan terjun sedalam-dalamnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya terselimuti segala kepicikan, kerakusan, segala keangkuhan, keinginan yang kuat mengalahkan akal; membuat kemarahan bereaksi pada hal-hal kecil dan membuatnya malas untuk kembali pada akal sehat semula. Merengkuh nafsu dalam segalanya. Namun semua itu cuma fana.

_Matahari._

_Salju..._

Dia jauh menyukai salju. Meskipun dingin. Karena dingin membawanya dalam godaan untuk mendekat. Jauh lebih suka dibandingkan matahari. Namun pada akhirnya dia juga yang memutuskan. Mata hijaunya menangkap sosok matahari kecil yang tertidur dengan wajah yang damai. Ia tersenyum. Matahari kecilnya yang tertidur pulas. Diusapnya rambut pirang bayi mungil itu penuh sayang, ekspresi damai dari seorang bayi tak berdosa sejenak membuatnya tenang. Namun setitik kegetiran juga muncul di dalam hatinya.

**Tok tok tok. **Wanita itu tersentak mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Ia melirik matahari kecilnya—yang masih pulas, lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Menebak-nebak siapa tamu yang datang, ia menyongsong pintu depan setengah berlari.

Klek.

"Permisi."

"Ah—"

Ada ekspresi sedikit kaget muncul dari wanita itu saat dia tahu siapa tamunya. Namun pria berambut hitam di hadapannya tetap tenang. Menyerahkan sebuah map tebal ke tangannya. Wanita itu mengangkat alis. Mata hijaunya menatap penuh tanya.

Seakan tahu apa yang wanita itu pikirkan, terdengar suara bariton pria itu berkata, "tadi Naruto berkata dokumen penting ini lebih baik disampaikan langsung ke rumah saja. karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke sini dulu sambil lewat."

"Oh." Wanita itu menghembuskan napas lega. Dia tersenyum membukakan pintu. "Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot membawakan. Mau duduk sebentar untuk minum teh? Cuaca di luar dingin sekali dan kau tampak kedinginan."

"Tidak usah." Pria itu menggeleng. "Aku akan segera kembali ke kantor. Lagipula ada rapat direksi yang harus kuhadiri sore ini."

"Ah—ya, baiklah kalau begitu," wanita itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak."

Pria itu mohon diri, dan berbalik pergi. Angin berhembus makin kencang, menerpa figur yang berjalan makin jauh itu, hampir mencapai pagar sampai wanita yang diam di pintu itu setengah berseru. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu berbalik. Langkah-langkahnya kembali lagi, membawanya kembali ke tempat di mana wanita itu menunggu. Jemarinya terulur dan menyentuh rambut sebahu wanita itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sesaat tangannya menyusuri jalinan rambut lembut yang sekilas berwarna merah jambu. Wajahnya yang biasanya dingin itu membentuk seulas senyum kecil. Tampak mencoba tulus namun segan. Tetapi wanita itu sudah begitu terbiasa dengan senyum itu—baginya, itu adalah senyum terbaik yang ia punya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, pria itu benar-benar pergi menghilang di balik turunnya salju yang turun makin deras. Pandangan mata hijau itu begitu sayu, seakan mencoba menangkap kepingan ingatan juga dari dalam pria itu—mencoba menarik sedikit kenangan akan dirinya. Senyuman sendu. Dan sedikit air mata pun mengalir jatuh menemani salju....

-

-

_Nanti, suatu waktu,_

_Saat kita telah tua dan hampir layu,_

_Ingatlah sedikit masa lalu._

_Ada aku._

-

-

* * *

**End

* * *

  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Yak. Extra story ini diselesaikan sebelum chapter terakhir SPIDERWEB selesai. Saya stuck banget sama chapter terakhirnya, jadi deh saya bikin cerita tambahan dulu. Penutup memang sudah dipikirkan jauh-jauh hari. Tadinya mau dimasukkan pada chapter terakhir, tapi akhirnya saya jadikan oneshot terpisah saja.

Nah, untuk yang masih meragukan penjelasan hubungan tema _Seven Deadly Sins _dengan _chapter-chapter _yang ada di **SPIDERWEB**, akan saya jelaskan di sini. Pertama, saya jelaskan dulu mengapa judulnya **SPIDERWEB**. Sebenarnya mudah saja. arti kata itu adalah 'Jaring Laba-laba'. Intinya menjelaskan kerumitan hubungan mereka berdua di masa lalu dan efeknya di kehidupan sekarang—membentuk jaring yang panjang. Bisa juga ditangkap sebagai 'kupu-kupu yang terjebak di jaring laba-laba yang amat memusingkan'. Semacam itulah. Saya memang nggak piintar milih judul, sih. :D

**1-Gourmandise. **Tema yang diangkat di sini adalah _Gluttony. _Karena ini tidak usah diterapkan _thok _sebagai tema, saya hanya mengangkat sekelumit; Naruto yang rakus wanita dan sekaligus alkohol.

**2-Paresseux. **Tema yang diangkat di sini adalah _Sloth. _Intinya menjelaskan kemalasan Naruto terhadap wanita—gara-gara nemu 'wanita idaman baru' hahaha XD

**3-Envier. **Tema yang diangkat di sini, _Envy. _Mudah ditebak, di sini kecemburuan Sasuke muncul. Masa lalu terurai lagi.

**4-Courroux. **Temanya _Wrath. _Banyak yang bingung dimana _wrath_-nya, tapi saya mengangkat sisi 'kegusaran' Sasuke terhadap hubungan Naruto dan Sakura. Meskipun alurnya agak kecepatan, sih.... _–sigh-_

**5-Avidité. **Temanya _Greed_. Mudah ditebak juga. 'Ketamakan' yang dimaksud adalah ketamakan Sasuke, sampai ia ingin memiliki apa yang sebenarnya 'tidak boeh' dimilikinya. Tapi yah, itulah manusia... :)

**6-Ardent. **Inilah _Lust. _Yah, udah ketahuan kali ya... segala rangkaian perasaan yang dibangun dari awalnya, akhirnya berkembang jadi nafsu. Pokoknya pikiran 'apa saja boleh, asal aku bisa sama dia'. Hahaha. Gombal abis.

**7-Orgueil. **Saya agak takut juga kalau-kalau tema _Pride _yang juga jadi chapter pamungkas tidak dapat 'ditangkap' pembaca, karena itu saya jelaskan di sini. _Pride _yang saya ambil adalah 'keangkuhan'. Keangkuhan Sasuke yang juga berhubungan dengan _greed, _bahwa karena dialah yang mencintai Sakura, karena itu dia tak bisa menerima kenyataannya. Tapi, akhirnya dia melepaskan Sakura; ini juga bagian dari _pride. _Bedanya, yang ini artinya 'Harga Diri'.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih pada yang telah mengikuti SPIDERWEB dari awal sampai akhir, juga memberi dukungan, dan bahkan yang membaca tanpa memberikan review. Semua sangat berarti bagi saya. Yah, akhirnya tirai kisah ini telah ditutup. Kehidupan mereka berikutnya biarlah mereka yang putuskan sendiri... _–gombal banget sih gue- _Terima kasih juga untuk tante Farf, **Monochromatic Pylon,** yang melemparkan Challenge ini di Infantrum. Tanpa adanya challenge itu, saya nggak akan bikin ini. Dan nggak nyangka, _feedback _dari kalian banyak banget, serius. Saya nggak pernah dapet review sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat (Oktober-Januari: 4 bulan). Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan, pujian, kritikan, dan pesannya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

**January 29, 2009**

* * *

**EDIT TO ADD 02/01/2009: **thanks for **Dilia Shiraishi **who recognized the error in this fic... love u sis **:D**

* * *


End file.
